This Phase I study aims to establish the basis for re-standardizing the Hispanic Stress Inventory (HSI). The HSI original version was developed nearly two decades ago. A new version will have more utility for clinicians and researchers through item update and revision of factor-derived subscales. We propose to implement a multi-site, multi- method design and to conduct focus groups of both clinical and non-clinical adult samples (n=144) which will include language and ethnic subgroups of Hispanics, and will include a small subsample of returning Hispanic war veterans. The purpose of this Phase I study is to determine the feasibility of re-standardizing the original HSI. The investigator proposes to: (a) convene an expert panel of Hispanic researchers and clinicians to critically review the original HSI and to identify gaps relevant to current contextual and cultural conditions, and (b) to implement focus group methodology to identify salient conceptual psychosocial stress domains for both immigrant and non- immigrant Hispanic adults. Results from this study will guide the development of a draft version of the HSI-2 to be used in a large national re-standardization study in Phase II. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: BAI's Hispanic Stress Inventory (H.S.I.), developed nearly two decades ago responded to a large market of mental health professionals, youth services professionals, and researchers who were demanding culturally relevant assessment tools to aid in the clinical process of diagnosing and treatment planning of stress-related psychosocial disorders in the Hispanic population. . A new version of the H.S.I. will have more utility for clinicians and researchers through item update and revision of factor- derived subscales. BAI proposes to review the original H.S.I. to identify gaps relevant to current contextual and cultural conditions, and to implement focus group methodology to identify psychosocial stress domains for both immigrant and non-immigrant Hispanic adults, including war veterans. Results from this study will guide the development of a draft version of the HSI-2 to be used in a large national re- standardization study in Phase II and will include screening for cultural based Hispanic veteran re- adjustment stress.